TOKIO HOTEL Chroniques d'une vie à quatre
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Chroniques sur la vie des membres du groupe en tournée, au studio ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Traces de yaoi et de twincest non explicit parfois.
1. Le cauchemar de Bill

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une vie à quatre

**Auteur **: Angelina Delacour

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** Le groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartient pas (WARUUUUMMM?!?), je ne fais que m'amuser

**Notes:** je me suis mise à écrire car j'ai des fois des drôles d'images qui me viennent à l'esprit concernant la vie des membres du groupe TH . Ces chroniques vont êtres une petite compilation de textes plus ou moins longs sur nos 4 garçons dans le vent, que ce soit pendant leur tournée ou leur vie en générale, je m'inspire de leur actualité, photos, vidéos et DVD. Mes textes seront sur le ton humoristique la plupart du temps car je pense qu'il y a assez de fics tragique sur les TH et que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

**Chronique n°1 : Le cauchemar de Bill **

Bill Kaulitz, jeune Allemand de 18 ans, rock star et fantasme officiel de plusieurs centaines de milliers de jeunes filles en fleur à travers le monde pouvait se vanter de ne pas avoir peur de grand chose.

Il pouvait affronter une salle de concert de plus de dix milles jeunes filles en hystérie qui en avaient après sa vertu les doigts dans le nez (c'était presque son quotidien désormais). Il pouvait très bien faire semblant de tomber d'un immeuble pour un clip (fastoche). Il s'était fait arracher deux dents de sagesses sans cligner des yeux (avec une anesthésie quand même). Il avait même réussi à supporter les trois autres membres du groupe dans leur bus de tournée plus de trois mois d'affilé et pourtant ce n'était pas une mince affaire croyez en l'expérience ; plus d'une fille se serait évanouie (et pas à cause d'une montée de chaleur soyez en sur !).

Pourtant il y avait une chose que Bill Kaulitz appréhendait plus que tout au monde…ses rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Ca vous étonne ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Qui voudrait qu'un malade avec une paire de cisailles dans une main et une tondeuse grand format dans l'autre s'approche de votre touffe chérie (et marque de fabrique du groupe Tokio Hotel, soit dit en passant) que vous cultivez avec soin depuis des années dans l'unique but de faire un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse version capillaire ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il n'était pas suicidaire de la crinière.

Il préférait s'occuper de ses cheveux tout seul et il se débrouillait très bien. Seulement, le gel et le sèche cheveux ça va un moment, mais quand on veut défier l'attraction terrestre avec ses mèches, il y a une certaine longueur à ne pas dépasser et Bill n'était pas non plus un pro des ciseaux alors pour le bien du groupe, il se sacrifiait un fois par an.

Cependant il ne laissait personne approcher sa chevelure avant de l'avoir copieusement menacé de tortures et de mort atroce (coup d'œil vers Saki à l'appui) si on lui coupait ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de cheveux en trop.

En bref, Bill Kaulitz était le cauchemar des coiffeurs.

Fin

Review ? Votre avis ?


	2. Bill probiert Klavier zu spielen

**Titre :** Chronique d'une vie à quatre

**Auteur :** Angelina Delacour

**Rating :** T ( léger twincest)

**Notes:** Je suis rapide ! Un jour, une chronique ! Cette fois on rentre dans l'intimité du studio mais Bill en prend un peu pour son grade, n'y voyait rien de méchant ! J'aime le taquiner.

Aujourd'hui, il y a un petit bonus qui est en allemand, la traduction est simple avec un peu de bonne volonté . C'est Bill et Tom qui essaient de varier leur vocabulaire de français, je n'en dis pas plus !

Chronique n°2: Bill probiert Klavier zu spielen

Tom gratouillait sur sa nouvelle guitare (une de plus !) dans leur salle de musique. Il essayait de l'accorder depuis un petit quart d'heure déjà mais il était distrait par la leçon de piano hebdomadaire de Bill. Le brun avait décidé d'apprendre au moins un instrument car il se sentait un peu à l'écart par rapport aux autres membres du groupe.

Gustav s'était donc dévoué pour donner quelques cours à son petit frère, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Bill était peut-être déterminé et têtu mais il n'avait pas une once de patience en lui. A chaque fois qu'il faisait une mauvaise note il s'énervait et s'acharnait sans écouter les conseils avisés de leur batteur. En résultait une mélodie massacrée et incomplète ainsi que des exclamations hautes en couleur de la part de leur petit chanteur.

- Scheisse ! J'y arrive pas !

- Attends, je te remontre les mouvements.

La mélodie s'éleva, douce et légère sous les doigts du batteur. Tom esquissa un sourire, Gustav était vraiment une crème de patience et de persévérance avec Bill. Peut-être qu'ils auraient enfin une chanson où Bill chanterait au piano ?

« Klong »

- J'en ai marre ! J'vais réviser mes textes.

Ou peut-être pas…

La porte claqua derrière Bill. Tom échangea un regard entendu avec Gustav ; Bill était une petite diva mais c'était comme ça qu'ils l'aimaient et ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde qu'il change.

Fin

Bonus pour les amoureux de l'Allemand et du romantisme à la française (un bon mix !) [Probieren : essayer où comment faire des cours d'Allemand l'air de rien !

**Bonus Nummer ein : Bill lernt französisch mit Tom**

Tom: Ein letzt Mal, Bill. Probier 'je vous aime' zu sagen.

Bill: Nein! Ich will nicht das sagen!

Tom: Warum nicht?

Bill: Weil ich nur dich liebe, Tom!

Tom: Mich auch, je t'aime, Bill!

Bill: Tom…Embrasse-moi sofort!

Und so Tom küss Bill wie ein Französisch!

Fin

Review? (petit bouton go en bas à gauche!)


	3. Bill neues Tattoo

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une vie à quatre

**Auteur :** Angelinadelacour

**Rating : **K

**Disclamer : **ils ne m'appartiennent pas (warummmm ?) et le nom du tatoueur est réel, la boutique existe vraiment à Hambourg et on peut visiter leur site web (en allemand), c'est là que j'ai pris les renseignements!!

**Note :** Petit texte pondu après avoir lu un article de Bravo sur le dernier tatouage de Bill ! Je sais, je me suis encore concentrée sur lui mais c'est ma source d'inspiration lol !

Les notes sont à la fin, ainsi que la traduction du bonus n°1 !!

**Bill neues Tattoo ! **

- Danke Schön !

Bill referma son portable, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La joie l'avait envahi, il allait enfin l'avoir ! Bill se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait son petit frère adoré.

Tom vit son jumeau s'approcher de lui en sautillant comme un gosse, signe qu'il était très content. Bill lui sauta dans les bras en riant à moitié sans que Tom ne comprenne quoique ce soit.

- Il est prêt ! Enfin !

- Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? Demanda Tom, intrigué.

- Mon nouveau tatouage ! Répondit Bill en le lâchant pour refaire un petit tour du salon en sautillant. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi cet aprem' ! On va à Hambourg !

- Mais je n'ai pas encore le permis !

- A oui, c'est vrai…Geoooorrrrgg ! S'écria Bill en sortant précipitamment à la recherche de leur bassiste.

Tom secoua la tête en soupirant. Quand Bill avait un truc en tête il ne lâchait jamais prise. Cela faisait au moins trois mois qu'il faisait des cachotteries sur ce fameux tatouage et personne à part Bill et son tatoueur personnel n'en connaissait le motif ni l'endroit où il allait être apposé.

C'était une petite folie de plus que son frère avait voulu s'offrir pour ses 18 ans et Tom devait bien avouer qu'il était intrigué. Cela valait bien le coup de louper une longue séance de glandouile à la maison.

* * *

Georg avait accepté de les conduire à Hambourg (comme s'il avait vraiment le choix ) mais il ne voulait pas rester car il devait voir des amis. Ils étaient dans une période de pause donc les quatre membres du groupe en profitaient pour décompresser et revoir leurs proches. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas vu Gustav depuis trois jours car il s'était exilé on ne sait où avec sa famille pour la semaine. 

Georg les déposa devant l'entrée du plus vieille institution de tatouage de toute l'Allemagne où les jumeaux rentrèrent le plus discrètement possible. Si Bill avait choisi cette adresse, c'est parce qu'ils étaient les plus sérieux sur le marché et aussi qu'ils proposaient des modèles exclusifs confectionnés sur mesure. C'était aussi à cette enseigne que Tom et lui avait fait faire leurs piercings lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune car leur mère n'avait aucune confiance sur l'hygiene des boutiques bas de gamme. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par Günter, le maître des lieux et tatoueur personnel de Bill qui les emmena dans un salon privé à l'abri des regards.

- Alors, où est-il ? demanda Bill tout excité en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- Je vois que vous êtes aussi patient que d'habitude M. Kaulitz, sourit Günter en sortant une feuille canson d'une pochette rouge pour la présenter aux jumeaux.

Tom en resta bouche bée alors que Bill poussait une exclamation ravie. En effet, le dessin était magnifique, tout en boucle et en légèreté pour former le mot 'Freiheit89' qui était tout à fait symbolique. Tom approuva silencieusement ce choix. Il savait que son frère ne se ferait jamais tatouer sur un coup de tête et qu'il ne choisissait que des tatous qui avaient une vraie signification pour lui.

- Il est exactement comme je le voulais ! C'est un véritable chef-d'œuvre M. Götz !

Le vieux monsieur éclata de rire, il l'aimait bien ce jeune client un peu exubérant mais si rafraîchissant.

- Alors, on se met à table M. Kaulitz ?

Ce mettre à table était l'expression favorite de Günter pour dire qu'il allait commencer à tatouer. Tom leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son jumeau hocher la tête avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à la torture qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas vraiment petit ce tatou aussi.

- Tu vas le mettre où celui-là, Bill ?

Bill lui tendit son avant bras gauche avec un grand sourire angélique. Tom haussa les sourcils :

- Tes fans vont êtres déçu, tu n'auras pas à te déshabiller pour leur montrer ta nouvelle lubie !

- Idiot ! S'exclama Bill en faisant mine de le frapper gentiment.

Tom éclata de rire et alla s'installer un peu plus loin pour admirer les photos qui ornaient les murs de l'atelier. La plupart des tatouages faits ici étaient très impressionnants, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Il regarda son petit frère s'installer sur la table de torture et se faire désinfecter le bras tout en babillant joyeusement avec le vieux tatoueur de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous appliquer de gel anesthésiant cette fois car il dilate les pores et le dessin ne serait pas net. Sa ne va pas être qu'une partie de plaisir pour vous mais vous êtes habitué.

Bill hocha la tête mais ne pipa mot. Il croisa le regard de son jumeau et Tom comprit. Il s'approcha et serra la main droite de Bill très fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là (1). S'en suivit pour Bill une bonne heure de douleur lancinante sur son épiderme et un bonne heure de grimacement pour Tom car Bill lui compressait les phalanges et aussi car il ne supportait pas vraiment les aiguilles…Il ne pourrait pas jouer de guitare pendant un jour ou deux mais il n'allait pas se plaindre alors que Bill souffrirait encore quelques jours de son bras, le temps de la cicatrisation.

- Voilà, c'est terminé M. Kaulitz, s'exclama Günter en déposant son aiguille sur l'établi. Prenez les précautions d'usage et surtout garder bien le pansement. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à revenir ou à nous contacter.

Les jumeaux poussèrent chacun un soupir de soulagement et Tom récupéra enfin ce qui restait de sa main lorsque Bill se releva.

- Merci pour tout, M. Götz !

- Et vous M. Kaulitz, dit-il en s'adressant à Tom cette fois. Rien ne vous tente, un nouveau piercing ou même un tatouage ?

Tom essaya de masquer une grimace :

- Pas pour le moment.

Le vieux éclata de rire, il connaissait bien l'appréhension du jeune guitariste pour les aiguilles.

Exceptionnellement, Bill avait demandé à Saki s'il ne pouvait pas les ramener comme il habitait dans les parages. Ils savaient que Saki était en vacances mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit protégé préféré. Bill montra donc fièrement le canson où était représentait le motif de son tatouage à Saki qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Bill avait récupéré le dessin car à cause du pansement il ne pouvait pas montrer son tatouage à sa famille avant une bonne semaine et il était trop impatient de voir leur tête, surtout celle de sa mère et du reste du groupe.

Fin

(1) On se croirait dans une salle d'accouchement mdr

Review ? (bouton GO en bas à gauche  !)

**Traduction du Bonus n°1 : **Bill apprend le Français avec Tom (les mots en Français dans le texte original sont en gras).

Tom : Une dernière fois. Essais de dire **'Je vous aime'**

Bill : Non, je ne dirais pas ça !

Tom : Pourquoi ?

Bill : Parce que je n'aime que toi !

Tom : Moi aussi, **je t'aime**, Bill.

Bill : **Embrasse-moi** immédiatement

Ainsi Tom embrassa Bill comme un vrai Français !


	4. Esclavagisme Moderne

- Un peu plus vers la droite

**Auteur :** Angelina Delacour ou 'slygirl21'

**Titre :** Esclavagisme moderne

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Enfin une suite de mes chroniques sur nos chouchoux !

_Bonne lecture_

- Un peu plus vers la droite. Non, l'autre droite Georg, t'as loupé la maternelle ou quoi ? S'énerva Bill.

Les membres du groupe du célèbre groupe Tokio Hotel s'étaient retrouvés dans le nouvel appartement des jumeaux à Berlin pour mettre des meubles en place et finaliser leur installation. Bill avait absolument tenu à ce que personne d'autre ne les aide car il ne voulait pas d'étranger dans son cocon douillet. Il s'était donc imposé comme chef de manœuvre et essayait tant bien que mal de guider Tom et Georg dans le positionnement d'un canapé pour lequel il avait flashé dans une boutique de design de la capitale et qui, malheureusement, n'était pas un poids plume.

Le chanteur du groupe étant un perfectionniste autant dans la musique que dans la vie, il tenait à ce que chaque chose soit à la place idéal. Pour ce faire, il avait demandé à ces deux victimes de déplacer des tonnes de meubles dans tous les coins pour trouver 'le karma' parfait sans tenir compte de leur avis 'd'amateur'.

Gustav, ayant vu le coup venir, avait de suite investit la cuisine dans le but de leur préparer un bon repas à tous mais surtout d'esquiver la corvée. Il avait vaguement entendu Georg et Tom le traiter de 'faux frère' mais dans ces cas là c'est chacun pour soit. Le batteur écoutait donc d'une oreille distraite les gémissements de peine de ses comparses qu'il avait lâchement abandonné à leur sort. Mais qui était-il pour s'interposer devant le grand Bill Kaulitz ? Il avait préféré rester maître dans son domaine et personne n'avait rien trouvé à y redire car les trois autres étaient des calamités sur le plan culinaire.

- Eh faites attention, bande de grand-mères diabétiques ! Si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'une rayure sur ce miroir je vous écorche vif.

- T'as qu'à le trimballer toi-même si t'es pas content, marmonna Tom en soulevant la psyché en bronze.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Tom Kaulitz ? Gronda Bill sur un ton réprobateur.

- Je disais qu'il faudra montrer le résultat à maman, répondit Tom en évitant le regard moqueur de Georg.

- Mouai, mais il n'est pas question d'inviter qui que ce soit tant que l'installation n'est pas terminée. Alors au boulot, on n'est pas là pour s'amuser.

- Ca, on avait remarqué, souffla Georg.

- Quelque chose à ajouter Georg ?

Avant que Georg ne puisse répliquer, Gustav fit son entrée pour annoncer que le repas était servi tel le messie avant l'apocalypse.

- Mais on a pas fi….

- On arrive !! S'exclamèrent Tom et Georg à l'unisson laissant tomber ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains pour se précipiter dans la cuisine.

- Bande de traître, vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, pesta Bill en se dirigeant vers l'appétissant odeur de lasagne maison qui flottait dans l'air.

Mine de rien, les efforts ça creuse.

**Fin**

Review ?

En espérant que ce petit bout de vie vous ai plu


	5. En Manque de Toi

**Auteur:** Angelina Delacour ou Slygirl21

**Titre:** En manque de toi

**Genre:** euh...à vous de voir ce que vous voulez!

**Rating:** Très bas...(sa me ressemble pas pourtant )

**Note:** Je suis prolifique en ce moment côté TH mais personne ne va s'en plaindre lol. J'ai aussi remarqué grâce à un tout nouveau outil de Fanfiction que j'avais des lecteurs au Canada, au Royaume Uni, même en Allemagne!! Mais manisfestez vous donc

Bonne lecture

**_En Manque de Toi_**

Vous connaissez l'adage ' un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé' ? Et bien c'est exactement ce que vivait en ce moment même Tom Kaulitz, le fameux guitariste au dreadlocks de Tokio Hotel. Il avait beau crier haut et fort qu'il ne croyait pas en l'Amour et toutes ses conneries fleur bleue il n'en était pas moins un être sensible ayant besoin d'affection. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Il se murait donc dans sa mauvaise humeur depuis deux jours, essayant vaguement de se distraire en jouant aux jeux vidéos, en grattant sur sa Gibson chérie mais tout l'ennuyait et ses deux compagnons d'infortune ne savaient que faire pour remonter le moral à quelqu'un qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il pouvait enfin profiter de vacances méritées à ne plus entendre le piaillement incessant de son jumeau à longueur de journée.

Bill était en effet parti à Berlin pour quelques jours pour le doublage d'un personnage de dessin animé et aussi pour le modelage de sa future statue de cire au musée de Mme Tussaud, les laissant au studio de Hamburg pour travailler les mélodies de leur prochain album.

Ils avaient donc tous décider de prendre un peu de bon temps en faisant du karting et en répétant sans les remarques incessantes de leur chanteur pour les booster. Avec Bill, il fallait que tout soit parfait, que chaque note soit à sa place. Sans oser se l'avouer, ils s'étaient un peu sentis perdu, enfin, surtout Tom, dont les notes de guitare étaient toujours accompagnées par la voix de son frère habituellement.

D'une manière où d'une autre, Tom ne cessait de faire revenir le nom de Bill dans la conversation ; Bill avait laissé un bordel pas possible en partant, Bill n'avait pas rangé ses partitions, Bill avait oublié sa laque dans la salle de bains ; Bill par ci et Bill par là.

A la tombée de la nuit le deuxième soir, Georg proposa à Tom d'appeler son frère car l'ambiance commençait à devenir pesante dans le studio avec le guitariste qui d'un moment à l'autre pouvait passer des blagues douteuses à un caractère de cochon. Mais Tom avait refusé, prétextant que Bill avait du boulot et ne devait pas être dérangé, il appellerait quand il aurait du temps libre. Le problème, c'est que le temps passait et que Bill n'avait passé aucun coup de fil.

Le quatrième jour, Tom prétexta une sortie en ville pour aller voir une nouvelle boutique de guitare, les deux autres ne l'accompagnèrent pas, ils avaient eux aussi des trucs à faire. Lorsque Tom revînt à la tombée de la nuit, des sacs plein les mains et les joues rosies par le froid, il remarqua Georg étalé dans le canapé qui zappait sur le câble et Gustav qui pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable.

- Ton aprèm c'est bien passé ? Demanda Georg d'un air vaguement intéressé.

- Ouai, plein de monde sur la route et dans les rues, j'ai acheté quelques nouvelles casquettes et T-shirt pour la prochaine tournée.

Tom se mit donc à déblatérer sur tout ce qu'il avait vu durant sa sortie mais voyant que les G's ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour déposer ses emplettes. Alors qu'il allait sortir du salon, Georg dit l'air de rien :

- Au fait, Bill a appelé.

Georg qui avait guetté la réaction de Tom ne fut pas déçu. Il s'était arrêté brusquement en laissant tomber quelques poches dans son mouvement pour se retourner vers le bassiste.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?! S'exclama Tom, légèrement énervé.

- Ca m'était sorti de la tête, répondit Georg sur un ton faussement innocent.

Tom retînt une remarque acerbe sur la mémoire de Georg et respira un bon coup histoire de se calmer.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Oh, qu'il était surbooké, que les portables ne passaient pas dans le studio et qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passé tellement il s'amuse.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Il rentre dans deux jours et espère qu'on a trouvé le temps de bosser un peu les nouvelles compos.

- C'est Bill tout craché ça à nous mettre la pression.

- Ouais.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Tom s'en alla avec ses paquets dans sa chambre, le cœur un peu plus léger mais pourtant assez déçu. Il avait loupé le coup de fil de Bill et ce dernier n'avait pas semblé demandé de ses nouvelles. Enervé sans raison apparente, il fourra ses nouvelles acquisitions dans une armoire, sans prendre la peine de les ranger ou de les admirer une dernière fois comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il ne réussit pas à bien dormir cette nuit là. Ainsi que la nuit suivante où il se leva aux environs de 4H du matin, étant plus fatigué que jamais de ne pas trouver le sommeil. La tête embrumée, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre de Bill et s'étala sur le lit de ce dernier qui n'avait pas était défait depuis plus de six jours. Il planta son nez dans la couette moelleuse et respira l'odeur de son frère ce qui sembla l'apaiser pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était tellement relaxé qu'il s'endormit là en moins d'une minute.

Il avait tellement de sommeil en retard qu'il ne se réveilla pas avant 16 H, ses yeux papillonnant devant le décor qui lui semblait familier sans toutefois être sa chambre. Il grogna quand il reconnu le lieu, se traitant d'imbécile profond et s'extirpa de son cocon douillet à contre cœur.

Il alla prendre une bonne douche pour se rafraîchir les idées, Bill était censé rentrer ce soir.

Ce fut l'attente la plus stressante de toute sa vie, les minutes semblaient des heures et il jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre toutes les trente secondes. Les deux autres l'observaient mi amusé mi irrité par son comportement d'enfant impatient qui ne veut pas le montrer. Ne sachant pas exactement à quelle heure Bill devait débarquer, ils se mirent à table.

Faisant semblant d'écouter une anecdote de Gustav sur un membre de sa famille, il tendait l'oreille pour percevoir un crissement de pneus dans l'allée qui menait au studio, mais rien ne venait. Il triturait sa nourriture sans réellement y goûter, les yeux dans le vague. _Et si la voiture avait eu un accident ?_

Une demie heure plus tard, alors que Gustav débarrassait la table et que Tom et Georg paraissaient devant la TV, le dreadeux se leva comme une flèche faisant sursauté le pauvre bassiste qui le regarda se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Des phares illuminaient le perron et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés et parlaient à qui mieux mieux sans réellement s'écouter mais comme pour combler le manque d'échange qu'ils avaient subi depuis plus d'une semaine.

Georg et Gustav se regardèrent avant d'esquisser un sourire. Adieu Tom le boudeur, bonjour Bill mille paroles à l'heure.

_Fin_

_Reviews?_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, le début est venu tout seul mais je ne savais pas exactement comment le finir; disons que je prone les liens fraternels et que même si ils se tappent sur les nerfs ils sont content d'être ensemble en fin de compte , y a que la séparation qui vous fait prendre conscience de ça.


End file.
